


Final battle

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Child Death, F/M, Fighting, Happy end?, Torture, hero death, lots of fighting, read and find out, the Necrostar is one evil bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Necrostar finds it way to earth. Can SPG and friends protect us?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final battle

**Author's Note:**

> I was very hyped when I heard the end of Dream Machine. Here is my interpretation on what might go down in Album 6 :D  
> Brace yourselves. Lots of feels straight ahead.  
> Also, there's a little Game of Thrones reference thrown in :3

They had been fighting for what felt like hours. The nightmare monsters never stopped and they were relentless. Everyone was starting to get weaker and weaker while the Necrostar only got stronger and stronger.

Rabbit looked around in a panic at her friends and allies. Scarla and Salgexicon held on to each other as they muttered chants that created a forcefield that protected everyone from some of the Necrostar's monsters. Ravaxis held what remained of Booplax in his arms. He wept as he tried to shoot at multiple shadow monsters that tried to drag Booplax away. Gidget guarded Ravaxis, shooting into the nightmares relentlessly. Bits and pieces of Jumbo floated freely around everyone, painting space in a deadly red sea of blood. Bessie, the undead minotaur, was struggling to get a grip. Her head was almost loose, but she continued to fight despite being relentlessly cut up by the monsters. She moaned in agony at their onslaught. Delilah was too busy summoning her own monsters to fight the nightmares. Rabbit noticed that her power was dwindling. 

Rabbit looked over and saw The Spine holding the limp body of Rex Marksley. The marksman had been stabbed in the back and was slowly fading away into nothingness. Delilah's power of bringing back the dead heroes was almost gone. Rabbit noticed Captain Albert, Lily Airheart, the Roller-skate King, and Leoplold Expeditus were also fading. They continued to fight, despite looking panicked. 

Rabbit unleashed a stream of fire on a giggling nightmare. She was starting to run out of fuel. She couldn't go back to the ship now. She knew Peter VI was watching from the ship, shooting missiles at any nightmare he could find. He was too busy. He couldn't take her in yet.

A scream filled the air as blue energy shot past her, destroying multiple nightmares. Rabbit spun around and saw Hatchworth. He looked terrified as he continued shooting at multiple nightmares. He looked like he was about to go offline at any moment. He needed help. Using her jetpack, Rabbit flew over to assist her brother.

"You have to g-g-get back to the ship, Hatchy," she said while taking her brother's trembling hand.

"N-N-N-No," he stammered. He was staring up ahead at where the real battle was. The Necrostar growled from within the astronaut's body as he fired energy at Commnader Cosmo and Cosmica. The fighting was fierce, but it was going nowhere. The Necrostar never grew tired as it laughed menacingly at the heroes.

"Rabbit! Get Hatchy to the ship!" The Spine called out as he flew over to Rabbit and Hatchworth. There was nothing left of Rex Marksley, except for his white hat that now sat atop The Spine's head. The others had faded as well. The rest of the heroes were now close to the ship, fighting off nightmares and watching the Necrostar fight Commander Cosmo.

"It's hopeless!" Ravaxis cried out. 

"No it's n-n-not! We can still beat the-the-the Necrostar We need to keep fighting!" Rabbit cried out. The heroes looked unsure, but smiled as they listened.

"We can't let the Necrostar destroy our home. We must protect it no matter what!" The Spine joined in.

"We can save the world!" Hatchworth chimed.

Everyone cheered at that and stopped when the Necrostar screamed out in anger. They looked up and saw the Necrostar glaring down at them. A cruel smile formed on the astronaut's dead face as a green wave of energy exploded from him. Everyone cried out as green ropes of energy ensnared them. Rabbit, The Spine, and Hatchworth were yanked up by a green tendril. The Necrostar was now in front of them, sneering at them. 

"You three are bothering me," it growled.

"Leave them alone! It's me you're fighting!" Cosmo cried out.   
"You bore me, Cosmo. I want something new. You three have a lot on your plates. What troubles you three the most?" The Necrostar chuckled as it floated closer.

"Do not touch them, my sun and stars," Cosmica growled. She tried cutting at her bindings with her hair and claws, but with no success.

"Don't tempt me, moon of my life. Your dear sun and stars is gone," the Necrostar crowed.

The Necrostar stopped in front of the trio. Hatchworth trembled as he tried to look away. 

"You three had dear loved ones from your past. Would you like to meet them again?" The Necrostar asked.

"It's just a trick. Don't listen to him," The Spine hissed as he glared at the Necrostar.

The Necrostar smirked as a green mist enveloped the astronaut's body. The astronaut's body went limp and was pulled into the mist. The mist got bigger and bigger until a horrible creature formed before their very eyes. The Necrostar laughed maniacally as transformed into it's true form. 

"Much better," it crowed while looking over each and every hero. Another wave of green energy shot out from the Necrostar, making some cry out in agony and making others fly back at its power. 

"Now, where were we? Ah! Dear Rabbit, you had someone special in your life. Someone so vey dear to you. Let's bring her back," the Necrstar chuckled.

Rabbit's optics widened in horror as a the Necrostar created a green bubble of air. In it, a tiny figure formed within. It looked like it was asleep. Skin and bone formed until a little girl was sleeping in the bubble. Julia. Julia's eyes fluttered open. She looked around in confusion until her gaze fell on Rabbit.

"Rabbit? Is that you?" She asked in her sweet little voice.

Before Rabbit could say anything, Julia screamed in horror at the sight of the terrifying Necrostar. It only laughed as it got dangerously close to her bubble.

"That's not Rabbit, sweet little thing. You know what your Rabbit is supposed to be. Do you remember, little thing?" The Necrostar crooned. A green tendril circled around the bubble and lightly touched it. A black fog entered and a figure was formed. It was Rabbit when she first met Julia. The shadow Rabbit smiled down at Julia as it bent down to be eye level with the tiny girl.

"Remember me-me-me, baby girl? It's your best friend, Rabbit," it crowed while pulling Julia into a hug. Julia looked around in confusion before burning her face into its shoulder.

"I'm scared, Rabbit," Julia whimpered.

"Julia! That's not Rabbit! I'm your Rabbit!" Rabbit cried out. She struggled against her bindings. She wanted to hold Julia. She wanted to hold her one last time. It had been so long. She didn't care if it was a trap.

"Rabbit?" Julia asked as she looked over at her. 

The Necrostar chuckled, making Julia cry.

"You're a sweet little thing. Do you love your Rabbit?" The Necrostar asked.

"Everything w-w-will be alright, baby girl," shadow Rabbit cooed as it tightened its grip on Julia, making her cry out in pain.

"You're hurting me, Rabbit!" She cried.

"No!" Rabbit screamed. It was hurting her girl. Nobody hurts her girl!

Shadow Rabbit only laughed as it disappeared. A green tendril shot out and wrapped itself tightly around a sobbing Julia. The Necrostar laughed as it pulled Julia closer to its open jaws.

"Such a sweet little thing. I bet you taste wonderful," it purred.

"Don't touch her!" Rabbit screamed as she unleashed fire on her bindings. It didn't do much, but the Necrostar only growled in pain before its cruel smiled formed on its horrible face.

"You really like this little thing, don't you?" The Necrostar asked while dangling Julia over its open maw.

"Don't listen to it, Rabbit. This….This is just a trick," The Spine whispered. 

"I know how to make this better! How about we make this a threesome? Let's start with The Spine," The Necrostar hissed while holding a sobbing Julia to the side.  
The Spine froze at the mention of his name. Rabbit's vision was growing cloudy as she stared at Julia helplessly. There was nothing she could do for her,

"You had many lovers throughout you miserable life, dear Spine. But there is one that was truly special to you," the Necrostar crowed as it created another green bubble. Rabbit watched in defeat as another figure formed. A woman awoke in the bubble and looked around in confusion.

"A-Akira," The Spine stammered in disbelief. The woman looked over at The Spine, her eyes widening in disbelief at the sight of him.

"Spine? What's going on?" Akira asked.

"I'm so sorry, Akira," The Spine muttered sadly. 

Akira cried out in agony as a tendril wrapped around her waist and puled her over to where Julia was held. She gasped in horror at the sight of the Necrostar.

"You're a strong woman, my dear. I like that. It'll make you taste better," the Necrostar crowed.

"If I had my blades, I would strike you down, beast," Akira growled. Rabbit saw The Spine smirk grimly at that. 

"I'm sure you would, my dear. Now, on to Hatchworth," the Necrostar crowed.

"Don't listen to it, Hatchy," The Spine whispered.

"You love your family, especially you dear departed pappy, the man who started all this nonsense. Let's bring him back, shall we?" The Necrostar hissed.

All three bots froze at the mention of Peter Walter 1. They watched on in horror as a new bubble was created. A man was then created. Peter Walter 1. Peter opened his eyes and looked around in confusion until his gaze fell on the trio.

"Pappy," Hatchworth whimpered.

Peter 1 stared at the three of them in disbelief. Rabbit noticed The Spine looking away, muttering to himself.

"My children. Look at you three. You look wonderful. What exactly is going on…" he trailed off when he saw the Necrostar hovering over him menacingly.

"Hello, Peter. It's a pleasure to finally eat-I mean meet you," it chuckled as it wrapped a tendril around his waist. Peter grunted in pain as he was pulled over to Akira and Julia.

"What's going on?! Why are we in space?" Peter demanded.

"I brought you back so I can kill you in front of your dear children before I take Earth. Look, you're old lady love is here as well," the Necrostar laughed as it pointed to Delilah Morreo. Delilah looked away in shame. Peter 1 only glanced at her and the other heroes before glaring at the Necrostar.

"You beast! My children will stop you!" Peter growled.

"I'm sure they will, but now they'll just have to watch you die," the Necrostar laughed.

"Don't touch him!" Rabbit screeched 

"Rabbit, no," The Spine whispered.

"That's our pappy, Th' Spine! We-We-We can't let him die!" Rabbit cried hysterically. 

"Rabbit, he died a long time ago. The Necrostar is toying with us," The Spine said. Rabbit looked at her brother in disbelief. His head hung low in defeat. She looked over at Hatchworth who wept softly to himself. There was nothing she could do for her brothers or for the ones she loved.

"You'll regret harming innocent lives," Commander Cosmo growled.

"I have no regrets," the Necrostar crowed as it held Peter 1, Akira, and Julia over its open jaws. 

"You three will do what's right. I just want you three to know that I'm so proud of you," Peter said with a weak smile. 

"The Spine. I have always loved you with all my heart. We will be together again," Akira said weakly. 

"I love you to, Akira,"The Spine whispered.

"Help me, Rabbit!" Julia cried.

I…I can't h-h-help ya, Julia. I'm so-so-so sorry!" Rabbit cried back.

"Youngest first," the Necrostar crowed as it popped Julia's bubble. She barely had a chance to scream before she was sucked into the Necrostar. 

Rabbit's vision went red as she screamed. Gone again! Gone again! Why did she have to die again? Why!? She was always there for her when she was around. So sweet. So innocent. Why did she have to go? 

Rabbit could hear more cries from around her. Her vision cleared a bit as the Necrostar finally devoured Peter 1. Pappy was gone again. It would pay. She wanted it to suffer. It had to be stopped. 

"That was wonderful. I wonder what robots taste like?" The Necrostar crowed.

Rabbit looked at her brothers. They only looked away in defeat. This was it. They were going to die. The Necrostar burst into maniacal laughter until it suddenly stopped. It growled angrily as it pulled the astronaut's body up. He was twitching and slowly awakening.

"Cosmica?" The Astronaut said in a weak voice.

Rabbit looked around and saw Cosmica furiously fighting against her restraints.

"My sun and stars! You're alive!" Cosmica cried out.

"Moon of my life. I-" He stopped short and screamed in agony as the Necrostar turned into a green mist and went back to possessing his body. Cosmica shrieked in anger as the Necrostar smiled at her.

"That was annoying. Now, on to destroying these damned robots," the Necrostar chuckled as he turned toward the trio.

Rabbit noticed Cosmica glowing brighter and brighter until she was nothing but a bright white light. The Necrostar was too just laughing to notice until it was too late. A white light enveloped everyone, burning the green tendrils that bound everyone. The Necrostar cried out in surprise as Commander Cosmo hit it with energy. Rabbit grabbed her brothers as they were pulled back to the safety of their allies.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen. You love-sick idiot!" The Necrostar hissed as it clawed at its face. 

"Don't hurt my sun and stars!" Cosmica growled as she flew closer to the Necrostar. Cosmo held her back. It was too dangerous. The Necrostar shook its head, screaming angrily. 

"The astronaut is fighting back," Rabbit whispered as she watched the Necrostar fight for control.

"Come back to me, my sun and stars!" Cosmica cried out.

The astronaut suddenly went limp. The green glow of the Necrostar was slowly fading away. Everyone was silent, unable to comprehend what had happened. Cosmica flew over and gently held the astronaut in her arms.

"My sun and stars. My poor sun and stars. You're safe now," Cosmica cooed as she hugged the astronaut's limp body. The astronaut groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. Rabbit smiled as she watched the Daughter of Space hold her astronaut close. It was over. It was finally over. The Earth was safe.

"Moon of my life," the astronaut whispered.

"Yes, my sun and stars?" Cosmica smiled. 

Rabbit noticed a familiar green glow start to return to the astronaut's body. 

"Cosmica!" Rabbit screamed. Cosmica looked up in confusion as Commander Cosmo flew over.

"Sweet dreams, moon of my life," the Necrostar purred as it shot Cosmica with a single beam of green energy. A horrible laugh filled the air as the Daughter of Space was reduced to a cloud of pink and white. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna leave it there >:D
> 
> I had to give The Spine's samurai lady a name. Akira was the first one I could think of.
> 
> Get hyped for Album 6, everyone!


End file.
